The Harts Go to Malibu
by perks-of-being-a-koala
Summary: When Kyra gets offered a record deal from Mr. Bata, the Harts go to Malibu to support her. What all happens when they meet the Gallaghers?


Kyra Hart ran into her house smiling. She looked around, but no one was in the living room. "Mom!" she yelled. "Mom! Come quick! It's important!"

Kyra's mother, Reba darted into the room. "What? What is it?!" she cried.

Kyra quickly unfolded a piece of paper and held it out. "Look! Look at this! Can you believe it?" The smile never left her face.

Reba took the paper and read it. "Come on, it can't be that—oh, my gosh, Kyra! Is this real?"

Kyra nodded excitedly. "Just found it in the mailbox!"

Reba pulled her daughter into a loving hug. "Oh, sweetie, this is wonderful!" She put her arm around her daughter and they both looked at the paper. "I can't believe this."

"What is it?" asked Jake as he walked into the living room.

Reba ran over to her son. "Oh, Jake, it's great! Kyra's demo that her band sent to that record producer in Malibu, California responded and he wants to sign her!"

Jake shrugged. "So? When that guy with the camera wanted me to wear that condom you wouldn't let me."

Reba stared at him. "Jake, you were fifteen. You weren't going to be in a condom commercial, especially not one being made by a guy named Pinky McBigworm."

Jake made a face. "That could've been my big break!"

Reba giggled. "Ha, maybe your big break in _something_… but I doubt it was a TV career."

Jake rolled his eyes. "You were never a boy, were you?" He walked off.

Reba watched him go. "No, I'm happy to say I wasn't…" She turned back to Kyra.

"So you know what this means right…" Kyra gave her mother a nervous look.

Reba looked at the paper. "OH… yeah… you have to go to Malibu."

"Mom, if he wants to sign me… the whole band will have to move there." She bit her lip.

Reba stared at her daughter for a second. "Oh. Well, you're twenty-three years old. Do you want to go?"

Kyra shrugged. "Of course I _want _to… but I've never been that far away from the family for so long."

Reba put a hand over her heart. "Oh, to have heard you utter those words when you were a teenager would've absolutely thrown me into a massive heart attack." She patted her daughter's shoulder. "We'll figure something out. I promise. This is going to be big for you guys. You can't pass it up."

Kyra half-smiled at her mother as Barbra Jean, Brock, and Henry walked in. Reba smiled. "Hey, Henry!"

Nine-year-old Henry waved up at her. "Hi, Aunt Reba!" He ran past her and into the backyard, his favorite place to play.

Brock and Barbra Jean sat down. "Hi, Reba," said Brock.

"You guys will never believe this!" Reba gave Brock the paper.

Brock beamed. "Oh, Kyra, this is great! Too bad you're not going." His expression changed drastically.

Kyra made a face. "What? What do you mean I'm not going?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Brock, she's over eighteen _and _over twenty-one. You can't tell her not to go."

"I can't, my—"

"Brock!" Barbra Jean snapped.

Brock hesitated, then finished, "…foot." He sat down on the couch. "She's still our daughter, Reba. We can't let her go."

"Hey, I don't even know if I'm going to go," Kyra pointed out.

Barbra Jean's eyebrow arched. "Why not?"

"I don't want to just up and leave you guys and move halfway across the country," Kyra replied. "I was mad at Van for doing this a few years ago. I'm not going to do the same thing."

"Oh, Kyra, sweetie, that was different," said Reba. "Van left his wife and daughter for a football career that didn't even work out because he got injured. Unless someone cuts off both yours arms I don't see anyone stopping you from being a musician. Your heart's been set on this for such a long time."

Kyra shrugged. "I know…"

Brock stood up. "Wait, Reba—you're not actually considering letting her do this, are you?"

Reba looked at him. "Yes, I am. Besides, even if I didn't want her to, what could I do about it? Like I said, she's an adult now."  
Barbra Jean stood up and walked over to them. "Yeah, an adult. Ready to spread her wings out and…" She teared up. "…fly…" She waved her hands trying to dry her tears.

Kyra handed her some tissues.

**A/N: I'm sorry this was so short! The rest of the chapters will be longer! Anywayyyyyy… I'm hoping people like this. Reba Gallagher and Reba Hart will be like doppelgangers or however you spell that, except the universe won't implode when they meet xD And of course Barbra Jean and Kim will get a kick out of each other! Review? It'd mean a lot :]**


End file.
